charliesangelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Angels
Summary It's a stormy night at Blackmoor Girls' College, and several students are having a dispute. A group of girls - Cissy, Bo, and Liz, controlled by their bitchy ringleader, Donna - are trying to force another student, Patty, to "do business" with them. She refuses and storms out, warning that she's going to report them to Mr. Blackmoor himself. Patty heads to the kitchen for a cup of tea, where she's bothered by the friendly but too-talkative groundskeeper, Victor - she tells him to shut up, and again storms off. Alone in her room, Patty makes the call - as she sets up the appointment with Mr. Blackmoor, we're treated to extended POV footage of a sinister black glove reaching for her doorknob, then strangling her with a nylon stocking. Kris and Bosley, undercover as a sexy new student and a stable groom (guess which is which?), arrive at a bus station to meet Victor. He soon arrives; Kris sees Cissy, Bo and Donna loading a big wooden crate into his van while he isn't looking. Victor returns a moment later, introduces himself, and drives them to the Blackmoor campus where he continues to hit on Kris. Meanwhile, Mr. Blackmoor informs Kelly and Sabrina (the new English and Art teachers, respectively) that a valuable emerald ring was reported missing from among Patty's possessions. Later, Kelly observes Bo cheating on a test in her English class, and earns the girl's friendship by not calling her out in front of everyone. Next it's time for Art 101, where Professor Sabrina barely contains her glee in singling out Kris and forcing her to model for the class. Donna immediately makes a scene by going up to Kris to fix her hair, and "accidentally" cattily yanking it instead. After class, the Angels view the results - Donna has drawn an ugly portrait of Kris. Sabrina interprets this as a clue. While out pantomiming barnyard duties, Bosley asks Victor about the big crate. He knows nothing about it, and when they go to check the van, the box is gone. Meanwhile, back in her room, Kris is interrupted from unpacking her suitcase when she receives a visit from her unfavorite artist, threatening that Kris will regret it if she doesn't keep her trap shut about the crate. That night, the mean girls are having a secret pow wow in the barn, gathered round the box and sorting out its contents - booze and pills. Donna threatens and bullies the others into helping sell the stuff around campus. Back in her room, Kris is still unpacking her suitcase (how many days later is this?) when Liz enters. They talk, Liz is impressed that Kris is above the mean girls' influence, and opens up a bit. A fuming Donna overhears their conversation from the hallway. Kris enlists roommate Cissy's help to continue unpacking that suitcase, which is now fuller than ever. Casual conversation screeches to a halt when Kris mentions the box, and Cissy leaves in a huff. Kris spies the missing emerald ring on Cissy's bed, and phones in a report to Sabrina. While talking, Kris discovers a creepy clown doll stuffed full of stolen jewelry - the girl is definitely a klepto. Someone (Donna) anonymously reports Bo for cheating. She suspects Kelly; after an "I care about you" talking-to, Bo goes to confront her next suspect, Liz. Kris later catches up to the other Angels, who are strolling almost arm-in-arm around the campus, and reports that she just saw Donna slap and threaten Liz. That night, Sabrina and Kelly are again strolling gayly on the grounds, this time in robes and fuzzy slippers. A scream sends them running - the black gloves have just unsuccessfully tried to strangle Liz, who was asleep in bed. Angels and students rush into the room and find Liz unharmed, but unable to identify her would-be killer. Bo and Donna arrive late, and the Angels exchange suspicious looks. The next day, Donna eavesdrops on Kris, Sabrina, and Bosley as they discuss the case - he's found the girls' booze/pill box hidden inside the barn. Donna pours gas around the barn, drops a match, and locks the door; trapped inside, the Angels' stunt doubles must climb to the top of the barn and break a window to escape. Suspicions are confirmed when they go to rescue the horses, and find that Donna has already moved her stallion to safety. Meanwhile Kelly is with Victor, who for some reason reveals that he's the strangler, then subdues her via her secret weakness (holding her arm) and kidnaps her in his Jeep. The girls make it back to the dorm and confront the students, reveal that they're detectives, and get all the girls to turn against their evil leader. Donna names Victor as the strangler, and Bo just saw Kelly in his Jeep heading over the hills! Immediately trusting that their episode-long suspects are being honest instead of sending them on a wild goose chase, Kris and Sabrina hop aboard a weird motorcycle / sidecar thing and race to Kelly's rescue. Now destroyed, Donna tries to flee the campus, but Bosley blocks her car with his tractor. Captive Kelly pulls that trick everyone always tries where you switch some lever with your foot that makes the car/boat/plane stop instantly. Victor makes a run for it, but doesn't get far before Kris makes a flying leap off the motorcycle thing and tackles him. Back at the office, Charlie rewards everyone with graduation caps and plane tickets to Acapulco. Action The angels escape from a flaming barn. Kris wins the spotlight by leaping from her motorcycle speedcar and tackling the bad guy. Fashion Time Frame Case solved in 4 days Day 1 - Case introduced Day 2 - Bosley and Kris at the bus depot - Kris finds Patty's stolen ring Day 3 - Bo yells at Kelly - someone tries to strangle Liz Day 4 - Kelly talks to Bo at the stables - takedown Day 5 - Office wrap-up Trivia The Blackmoor campus was the same property used in Kate Jackson and Cheryl Ladd's 1973 TV movie, Satan's School for Girls. • What's with the bizarre look Mr. Blackmoor gives Kris as she walks away from him? • Bo literally could not have been more obvious about cheating on her test. How wasn't she thrown out of school ages ago? • Jaclyn wedding ring alert. • Sabrina looks to be holding a different Kris sketch than the one we're shown. The other semi-visible sketch on the table also looks like Kris. Why did they bother doing more than one if they weren't going to show us? • That ugly blue mother-and-baby painting in Kris and Cissy's room is the one that used to hang on the wall in Jill's house (see Lady Killer and Angel Trap). Also, that little owl on top of Kris's fridge has migrated to the Blackmoor fridge. • When Kris finds Patty's stolen ring, she hears Mr. Blackmoor's voice repeat in her head, even though she wasn't there to hear him mention the ring originally - only Kelly and Sabrina were in that scene. • Was Cissy a missed suspect in Night of the Strangler? If you remember the creepy clown dolls from that episode, hers is a dead ringer! (Sorry, we weren't trying to be funny.) • Why is Kris so appalled when Donna slaps Liz that she has to look away? Yes, it was mean, but, come on. Also, the audio was doubled up so that Donna said "Don't you ever" twice in a row. • Liz is reading a book called "Women's Madness: Misogyny or Mental Illness?" (In case you forgot it's an all-girls school.) • How was Victor planning to garrote-style strangle Liz with a nylon if she was laying on her back? You can't garrote someone from the front. Fail. • Why do students have to form a bucket brigade to put out the fire in the barn? Doesn't this place have a garden hose? • When Bosley blocks Donna in with the tractor, why does she act like she doesn't know he's a detective until he pulls the gun out? She knew earlier, that's why she set the barn on fire. Returning Angels Elissa Leeds: Klepto Cissy later played Bess Hemsdale (AKA amateur Sally Storm) in Catch an Falling Angel. Donna was Audrey Landers' only role on the show, but her lookalike sister Judy Landers played Miss Chicken in Angels on the Run and the ditzy linen girl in Love Boat Angels. Allen Baron also directed The Mexican Connection, Angels at Sea, Circus of Terror, Unidentified Flying Angels, Angels Ahoy, Angels in Waiting, Love Boat Angels, Avenging Angel, Fallen Angel, One of Our Angels is Missing, and Homes $weet Homes. Bob and Esther Mitchell also wrote Angels in the Stretch. Laurie Lakso (Ed's daughter) also helped write The Blue Angels, Angels on the Run, Avenging Angel,Angels on the Street, and The Prince and the Angel. Synopsis When a murder occurs at a posh all-girls school, the Angels assume false identities only to discover a ring of girls involved in drug and alcohol abuse. Case Client: Geoffrey Blackmoor Assignment: Investigate a murder at Blackmoor College. Complications: none Romantic Entanglements: none Outcome: The murderer and his accomplice are arrested. The Angels and Bosley are made honourary graduates of the college. Bosley Bumbles After being awarded an honourary degree from Blackmoor College, Bosley proves unable to properly wear the mortarboard. Things of Note Guest star: Audrey Landers Quotes Kris Munroe: as a new student Mr. Bosley, I'm Kris Munroe. I saw you on the bus. Are you a teacher? John Bosley: Well actually, I'm a, eh, maintenance engineer in the equestrian area. Kris Munroe: aware of Bosley's cover Oh, a groom. Bo Fleming: Well, Miss Garret's really something special. I will never cheat in her class again. Donna Rossitter: You? Not cheat? Not lie? scoffs Donna Rossitter: Not likely. Kris Munroe: telephone Well, I found Patty Cantwell's ring. My roommate had it. Kris Munroe: other line You sure it's Patty's? Kris Munroe: Well, it has a big P.C. on it. Victor Hoagland: Kelly I ain't in no mood to play mouse while you play cat. Patty Cantwell: Why don't you turn off that country bumpkin mouth of yours! I don't care about you or your tannic acid. Charles Townsend: speakerphone You are now honorary graduates of Blackmoor. John Bosley: Graduates of a girls school? How am I gonna tell that to the guys in the locker room?Category:Episodes